In practical fuel cell systems, the output of a single fuel cell is typically less than one volt, so connecting multiple cells in series is required to achieve useful operating voltages. Typically, a plurality of fuel cell stages, each stage comprising a single fuel cell unit, are mechanically stacked up in a “stack” and are electrically connected in series electric flow from the anode of one cell to the cathode of an adjacent cell via intermediate stack elements known in the art as interconnects and separator plates.
A solid oxide fuel cell (SOFC) comprises a cathode layer, an electrolyte layer formed of a solid oxide bonded to the cathode layer, and an anode layer bonded to the electrolyte layer on a side opposite from the cathode layer. In use of the cell, air is passed over the surface of the cathode layer, and oxygen from the air migrates through the electrolyte layer and reacts in the anode with hydrogen being passed over the anode surface, forming water and thereby creating an electrical potential between the anode and the cathode of about 1 volt. Typically, each individual fuel cell is mounted, for handling, protection, and assembly into a stack, within a metal frame referred to in the art as a “picture frame”, to form a “cell-picture frame assembly”.
To facilitate formation of a prior art stack of fuel cell stages wherein the voltage formed is a function of the number of fuel cells in the stack, connected in series, a known intermediate process for forming an individual fuel cell stage joins together a cell-picture frame assembly with an anode interconnect and a metal separator plate to form an intermediate structure known in the art as a fuel cell cassette (“cassette”). The thin sheet metal separator plate is stamped and formed to provide, when joined to the mating cell frame and anode spacers, a flow space for the anode gas. Typically, the separator plate is formed of ferritic stainless steel for low cost. In forming the stack, the cell-picture frame assembly of each cassette is sealed to the perimeter of the metal separator plate of the adjacent cassette to form a cathode air flow space and to seal the feed and exhaust passages for air and hydrogen against cross-leaking or leaking to the outside of the stack.
In order to monitor operating conditions and/or control operating parameters of a fuel cell stack, it is desirable to be able to measure internal temperatures at one or more locations in the stack. However, placement of temperature measuring sensor such as thermocouples into the stack can cause a number of problems, such as disrupting gas flow through the gas flow spaces, electrically shorting adjacent cell repeating units, and/or providing a potential path for gas leaks.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a way to effectively measure internal stack temperature at one or more locations in the fuel cell stack while mitigating the above-identified problems.